


All This Way Down

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Dark Thoughts, Gen, One-Shot, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His only wish was to kill Red John. But what if he just hold this gun for a moment longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Way Down

  
_**Take a breath,** _   
_**Take it deep** _   


 

He breathed in. Slowly and steady.  
There it was, fancy and glossy in his hands. The weird feeling tingling in his fingers.

 

  
_**Calm yourself, he says to me,** _   
_**If you play, you play for keeps** _   


 

Yeah, not that weapon he'd planned but gotta work.  
But still it was making his skin crawl.

 

_**Take the gun, and count to three** _

 

The sound of the trigger rolling...

 

_**I'm sweating now, moving slow** _

 

The buzzing of its powerful mechanism.  
Still so tempting...

 

_**No time to think, my turn to go** _

 

Not his style though but what if...

 

  
_**And you can see my heart beating,** _   
_**You can see it through my chest** _   


 

His thoughts trailed away. Back to that day...

 

_**Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving** _

 

There was that same temptation... Slow and painful. Mocking him so uncomfortable...

 

  
_**I know that I must pass this test,** _   
_**So just pull the trigger** _   


 

He looked at it over again... His fingers slid over the trigger...

 

_**Say a prayer, to yourself** _

 

It would be all so easy. One motion and over...

 

  
_**He says, close your eyes,** _   
_**Sometimes it helps** _   


 

He'd be with them again...  
Talking and hugging...  
They'd be all one happy family again...

 

  
_**And then I get a scary thought,** _   
_**That he's here means he's never lost** _   


 

Just so little thing to do...

 

  
_**And you can see my heart beating...** _   
_**You can see it through my chest..** _   


 

But that meant he won't catch that bastard. And he won't get to pay...

 

  
_**Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving** _   
_**I know that I must pass this test** _   


 

But the closeness of his family led his fingers over the trigger once more...

 

  
_**... So just pull the trigger...** _   
_**As my life flashes before my eyes** _   
_**I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise** _   
_**So many won't get the chance to say goodbye** _   
_**But it's too late to pick up the value of my life...** _   


Another glance, another touch...

  
He could feel the power inside...  
The thrill...

 

  
_**And you can see my heart beating,** _   
_**You can see it through my chest...** _   
_**Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving...** _   
_**I know that I must pass this test...** _   
_**So just pull the trigger...** _   


 

But not today...  
He put it back into the drawer and turned the lights off...

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to see Jane in this situation...


End file.
